The present disclosure relates to elevator systems, and more particularly to a guide rail assembly of a ropeless elevator system.
Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and there is a desire for multiple elevator cars to travel in a single lane. There exist self-propelled elevator systems in which a first lane is designated for upward traveling elevator cars and a second lane is designated for downward traveling elevator cars. At least one transfer station is provided in the hoistway to move cars horizontally between the first lane and second lane. Improvements in car transfer between lanes is desirable.